Tales of A Nessasaurus Rex Chapter 4
by twilight0asylum0forme
Summary: i'm just to lazy to add them so yeah


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this parody.

I want to start off thanking each and every one of your views. I got 40 hits and 38 views! So think you all! But I really wish you guys would review! I mean all you have to do is click! You don't even have to have a screen name! Please people! Please tell your friends! Also tell me which you would like to hear about Nessie's personal life or just the funnies. Don't stop reading now because I'm trying to post my karaoke chapter. But my magic computer broke and when it was fixed by unicorns the chapter and I'm trying to recover and get it again. Hint: it includes someone wearing a banana suit!

(Charshizzle gets on stage and has a guitar)

A: HEY WAIT HE ALREADY SANG SALTWATER ROOM WITH ESME!

B: The rules state in section b chapter 4 sub chapter 2.6 that a contestant may re-enter if he/she has already preformed in a group alone.

A: Who gave Bell the rule book?

Ed: That would be me!

A: Jerk! Aw and it's the one she can understand too!

Holds up: At home Karaoke for Dummies

C: (Sing Hero Heroine and points at Esme when it says Heroine)

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
And I feel like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I feel like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I feel just like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated  
I was so jaded

E: Wow Sweetie thank you!

C: It's just because I love you

A: Oh He's good

B: So smooth

Em: I mean I'm thinking about kissing him

A and B: That's creepy

R: I'm gonna sing now!

A: I wonder why (in a cynical voice)

R: Watch it Bi-Polar lover!  
A: snarls  
R: OH YEAH WELL YOU HAVE PRADA KNOCK OFF SHOES!

A: Oh no she di'nt

R: OH YES I DI 'ID now hush

R: (sings I kissed a girl, in a banana suit)

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Em: That is sooooooo hot

B: K it's my turn (Sings John trovolta's part in summer nights)

Woo call out Em

Em: Just to be clear I still get my turn (sings Sandy's part in extremely high soprano part)

[Bella]

Summer loving' had me a blast

[Emmett]  
Summer loving' happened so fast

[Bella]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Emmett]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days drifting' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a huh

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Dowdy]  
Did you get very far?

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Marty]  
Like does he have a car?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh

[Bella]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Emmett]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Bella]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Emmett]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a huh

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[French]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Knuckle  
Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Bella]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Emmett]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Bella]  
We made out under the dock

[Emmett]  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a huh

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Putzie]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Rizzo]  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Emmett]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Bella]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[Emmett]  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[Bella]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[Everyone]  
Whoa!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[ Jan]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Sonny]  
Could she get me a friend?

[Emmett]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[Bella]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Emmett]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Bella]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
butut oh, those su-ummer nights....

[Everyone]  
Tell me more, tell me more!

J: I'm gonna sing now my favorite song

B: Watch it be Broken Man by Boys like Girls

J: (sings I'm walking on sunshine)

A: Well that was a shocker

B: Creepy actually

A: But he's my man

B: No worries

A: You calling my man ugly?!?

Ed: watch it girlfriend!

A: Quiet child

Em: She has powerful kicking legs

Ed: (ran up stairs and grbbed alice's favorite stiletto's) Stop being mean to her or the shoes get it

A: what are you gonna do huh?

Ed: (threatens to snap the heel

A: You wouldn't !

Ed: I would!

B: thanks love

N: Watch out Nessie's gonna sing!(this is Watch the sky by something corporate)

I'm lost at sea,  
The radio is jamming but they wont find me,  
I swear its for the best  
And then your frequency is pulling me in closer  
Til I'm home.

And I've been up for days  
I finally lost my mind  
And then I lost my way.  
I'm blistered but I'm better and I'm home.

And I will crawl, theres things that aren't worth giving up I know.  
But I won't let this get me I will fight.  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside somedays all I do is watch the sky.

This room's too small, it's only getting smaller  
I'm against the wall, I'm slowly getting taller here in Wonderland.  
This guilt feels so familiar and I'm home.

And I will crawl, theres things that aren't worth giving up I know.  
But I won't let this get me I will fight.  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside somedays all I do is watch the sky,  
Somedays all I do is watch the sky.

I think I, I could use a little break, today was a good day.  
I think I, I could use a little break, today was a good day.  
It's a deep sea on which I'm floating. Still I sink to think that i must...

Crawl, theres things that aren't worth giving up I know.  
When you can't bear to carry me I'll fight.  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside somedays all I do is watch the sky,  
Today was a good day, today was a good day.

**Okay I know it isn't realistic but it would be sweet right!??!**

**(**doorbell ringsand Andre McMhon shos up)

An: You guys sounded great

Everyone: thanks

An: We thought this was a concert hall In the middle of the woods but can we stay anyways?

N: Of course

(Starts a 5 hr long epic time of singing along)

An: Lets end with The Mixed Tape

N: This is morning that's when I spend the most time

Thinking bout hat I've given up

Alice:This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up

J: Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo

Em:I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?

Ed:As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

B:I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
Ed:

And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way

An:

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
Ev:But it was you I was thinking of

Sand I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you

Ca:Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound

N:Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of

N: And where are you now?  
Andrew: And where are you now?

Everyone: And this is my mixed tape for her  
it's like I wrote every note  
with my own fingers

I know it as really unrealistic but I love him so much so yeah if u doesn't like it write it into review .again I cannot this more, please review.

] I THOUGHT OF A GREAT QOUTE FROM MYSELF

"When your afraid to fall just remember you'll fall in my arms"

It can always seem like the little thing

That turns out the biggest thing that

Fall

Through

The

Cracks, don't forget

It seems like there's two simple words that are most important and should be taught to you as a child

I'm Sorry, always apologize

People don't realize until it's too late that words can be like double edged knives, and when your in a fight you pull out that drawer and grab the sharpest you have and stab them in the back, think before you speak.

I have to get rid of these feelings but a song comes and explains them and brings them back. don't be afraid of what you feel

Stop wishing because peter pan and never land are far away, even a plane ticket can't buy you a wish.

Think 21 and invincible not Hurricane, be positive

Violent beginnings have violent ends, always play nice

Space is for thinking and earth is for staying, don't get caught between two worlds

You say it isn't so but it turns out it was so, always tell the truth

I know msa's are coming for all of you guys so I hope these stories help


End file.
